My other half
by NobleBlueDragon
Summary: JeanMarco. Alternate Universe. Jean and Marco met once at a small coffee shop when they were sixteen, a week later the coffee is closed down due to the lack of customers. Marco and Jean don't see each other after that. Then four years later, they meet again, and so the story develops.
1. Foreword

"My other half"

It started as I collected sad feelings to get a hold on what kind of story I wanted to write, the next story is going to be sad pieces of my heart mended together to write a story that combines some of my worst fears and delusions, sometimes I just don't have an excuse to explain what a torment this journey is going to be, it combines romance, alternate universes, cliffhangers and a oh so sad conclusion to this story, I don't know if this will hurt you or damage you in what do you want to ship in this weird ass fandom; this is one of my favorites ships, I love them being happy and lovey-dovey, but I also like the angst and drama it has. Beforehand, I'm sorry for making you go through this, I've never meant to make myself crying while typing, so in conclusion to this words coming from me, the author of this alternate universe, do not fear the worst after reading this, just wait, do not expect nor fear, just wait patiently fellow readers. Thank you for clicking this story.

Now; let's being this feast of JeanMarco.


	2. The read thread I

I have never wished to speak to someone as much as I wanted to speak to him.

His smile always gave me such warm and cozy feelings I couldn't fight, they just emerged from the bottom of my heart and invaded me until it flourished as a soft red that perked in my ears, what emends a broken heart is a new love, ¿right?

I was sixteen at the time, a high school student with all of those hormonal changes and up and downs that felt like a really tiring and bothersome rollercoaster, just an hour ago got my heart broken, by the girl I had this big crush ever since middle school when I met her; her name was Mikasa Ackerman, long black hair, graceful attitude with a serious demeanor, I collected the nerves to confess, and winded up rejected anyways, I mean, what kind of idiotic act was to confess to a girl that like someone else, and you even know who that someone else is, apparently, Eren Jaeger swooned her just as much as she moved the carpet under your feet whenever she glanced at you even if it was just to ask for a pencil or notebook, I mean:

¿How did the lady swept you in this weird rollercoaster when she barely talked to you? I have no idea how, but moving on from this whole "I got rejected by my crush and I feel like a dog just peed on me instead of the hydrant", after she said no with a stoic face and an apology for not liking me back, I winded up just running no stop, even after it started raining, my feet kept running, they felt numb and my heartbeat echoed in my ears, making my momentarily deaf each beat, when I felt my whole self soaked by the rain, I finally stopped by then, heavy breathing, trying to fill my lungs with some oxygen in exchange for all of the running, I was in front of a coffee shop, still feeling numb for all that happened so fast and painfully slow at the same time, my whole being feeling like I was stepped over by a truck and my heart torn and confused, I cried silently, without noticing my surroundings, I came to realize, "I'm not alone".

I looked away from the ground and turned my sight to where the feeling of being watched came from, a boy around my age looked at me, confused in worry, and he stood under the dome awning of the coffee shop behind him, he was wearing a beige apron which had the impression of a cup of coffee that said "Maria's coffee". His cheeks were covered in freckles, they looked cute I thought then and still think so.

"Are you okay?" – He asked nervously, tilting his head to the side, trying to see my face better.

"What do you think? Do I look fine?" – I asked back, regaining some composure, even though I looked terrible, crying a lot, my eyes getting sore still had the nerve to ask that knowing very well how bad I looked.

He sighed, smiling he answered "No you don't, but do you have appetite for hot cocoa and baking goods?" he tilted his head, waiting for my answer. I remained silent and just looked at him, blankly, "C'mon, I don't know what you've been through but it's going to help, I know." – He spoke again, then turned his back on me "I have felt that way before" – he said softly, almost silent to the ear, he started entering the shop when he turned to look at me again "are you coming or not?" – His lips curved in a gorgeous smile that warmed me down to the core. "Y-yeah, I'm coming" – I muttered shyly, following him inside.

The shop felt warm, yellow lights made the pale yellow walls look somewhat orange from my perspective, the place felt like a safe, familiar likely environment, the place had a few people, some just covering from the rain or drinking some hot beverage.

I liked the place, it seemed far better than expected, it looked like it was the perfect set for one of those romance movies in which they meet at a coffee shop and fall in love…instantly.

I repeated those four words in my head constantly, auto analyzing myself each time; I fell in a trance until his voice snapped me out of it. "Do you want to dry yourself and then order something or just dry yourself?" – His voice was melodic, at least to me, each word dripped affection and I liked that.

"First option sounds pretty rad" – I answered, feeling a smile spread across my face.

"Follow me then" – he said, motioning his hand to follow him. I followed him to the back of the store, where he handed me a towel, "I'll be right back" – he announced from the door frame smiling at me before he left. I unfolded the towel and dried my hair; my motions stopped a second just to feel myself blush and buried my face in my hands.

When he got back he had a pair of clothes in his hands, "We are around the same size so they should fit" – He announced.

I looked up to him, "thanks" – I said.

"Oh yeah, what's your name? Mine is Marco Bodt" – he declared, approaching me with an open hand.

"Name's Jean Kirstein, nice to meet you Marco" – I answered shaking hands with him. I had the towel he lend me around my shoulders.

"Fancy meeting, huh?" – He soothed, while grabbing the towel that was on me and ruffling my hair with it, he laughed, I felt like my body went out of control for a second, I don't recall trying to do so, but I did it anyway.

I held his face between my hands, looked him directly in the eye and muttered some kind of "yeah" and kissed him softly, his hands let the towel fall to the ground, he was silent, but I could feel his body shake a little, when I opened my eyes I saw his flushed face, and eyes full of surprise, I didn't know what to think, what I just did to him was enough to kick me out in that moment but what I got instead was a shy peck on the lips and his trembling voice saying "I'm going to let you change, I-I'm going to attend some customers" – he stuttered , diverting his eyes and covering part of his mouth with the back of his hand, he was red to his ears.

After that, I was left all alone at the back of Maria's Coffee, where I gave my first kiss to someone I just met, even when we were just mere strangers I knew there was a connection, like those legends of the long red thread that joins two people that are destined to be, and that day, it felt like I just met the other end of my thread, that rainy day in that coffee shop, I met the person I believe it's my soul mate.

* * *

this is going to hurt me in spiritual levels. and it just started, also i'm the author like man this is going to be kind of fucked up.


	3. The read thread II

After I kissed him, I didn't dare myself to stay, I preferred to run out of there at the major speed I could just like I got there, and so I did, soaking wet uniform, my heartbeat quickening each step I took while I sprinted my way back home, my thoughts were changing each time my heartbeat echoed in my ears, Marco, love, connection, mystery, love, destiny, I fell in love, first kiss, butterflies in my belly, _my other half._

That was it, in repeat those words kept going on and on in my head until I couldn't hear heartbeat in my ears nor my footsteps as I ran under the rain.

I kissed him, I liked him and still didn't say so, I did a thing that needed at least some sort of explanation and yet, I gave none at all.

The next week I was collecting courage to go there again, Maria's Coffee, where I met him, I knew I wasn't going to be able to speak at all, so the next day after I met him, I started some love letters, they all seemed cheesy or idiotic, even if I didn't like them, I kept them, I wanted to remember this, for the rest of my life even if it was just some stupid hormonal change at that time, I wanted oh so bad to tell him.

All of those letters, it didn't matter how embarrassing they were, they were precious to me and I saved them in a red cardboard box with a label that said "Polo", it was a weird tag, but I gave it a meaning after writing for the fifth time a love letter that said I love him and how no never depart from his side, that I hope that whenever I yell his name he can yell back my name and I'll always stay by his side, that it didn't matter if it were good or bad times, that it wasn't just a crush neither the spur of the moment, I meant it with my whole being and I wanted him by my side just as much as I wanted to stay by his, the redundant and repetitive card gave me the idea of calling my red box full of envelopes that said "To: Marco From: Jean", "Polo" like the game or whoever you call the thing when someone yells "Marco" and the other shouts back "Polo", it melded perfectly with my wish of him answering me back, this box wasn't "Jean's" or "Marco's" this was a strange red cardboard box title "Polo" cause it meant the other side, he wasn't the opposite from me, he was just the end of the thread I needed to follow to find my soul mate, or so I thought when I was just some sixteen year old boy and I highly think so now and then.

One of the last sketches of my confession letters that I wrote back then, I read it every once in a while, it says:

"_Marco:_

_I cannot fathom into actual spoken words how much you have captivated me, when I saw you smile at me for the first time my heart actually jumped a bit, at the time you saw me crying in front of the shop, I thought I was cursed and I would never be able to love someone again, and that's when I met you. Your welcoming smile and heartwarming eyes, the melodic tone of your voice as it spoke, which doesn't lack emotion at all, it even drips affection and heartfelt sensations that get through your ears and make you feel loved or wanted, maybe even both, in my case, all of these small features you had just the first minutes I met you were enough to make me fall head over heels for you, thanks to you instead of feeling lost and misunderstood I found magic and the illusion of love, thank you really Marco Bodt, I love you._

_It doesn't matter if you don't love me back, but I want you to know that whenever you feel down for any sort of reason, remember, there is someone in this world that loves you for who you are and it doesn't need to be only me, I bet there are lots of people that love you, and I hope you are notified in this so you never feel down._

_If you don't love me back, I hope that the person you love, loves you back, and loves you just as much as you love them. I wish the best for you, now and in the future, even if the latter doesn't include me, sorry for stealing a kiss from you, it may have been unexpected or a surprise and I'm grateful for your peck in my lips, it took me back even more than the moment I realized what I had done, you are adorable, gorgeous, beautiful and perfect to me in every aspect, no matter what you do no matter how little I've know, I feel it in the bottom of my heart how much happiness you brought to me in one rainy day, and I wish with my whole being you get to be happy, and you deserve it._

_Thanks for the new emotions you have given me in a day, the moments I will carry on with me forever, even if we don't stay together, but before anything else happens in this time and place, I want to say more than anything._

_Marco Bodt, ¿Would you go out with me?"_

And that's where the letter ended, it was repetitive most of them were, all of the "Polo's" box letters said "I love you" and "I wish the best for you" constantly in subtle ways or directly.

The letter I decided to deliver and wait for an answer, was the one that never got to its addressee was the one I poured my heart into, and when I didn't get the chance to deliver it, I kept it in a place where it wouldn't be just another letter, I kept it where it never be confused, I kept it always with my most precious belongings, no matter where I went, I kept it with me.

And if you wondered why I couldn't deliver that one special letter, was because the moment I was brave enough to walk all the way to the coffee shop wearing my school uniform and still carrying my backpack so I didn't chicken out, was because the moment I stood in front of the coffee shop, it said it was closed, and I wasn't going to be back to business, so closed mean closed forever until someone else rented the place.

And that was when I came to realize I wouldn't be able to see Marco again, I didn't knew which school he went to, the guy didn't even had a facebook, or any social media account with his actual name, so where the fuck am I supposed to find him.

The red thread is not visible! And I that must be the con of the magic tale of finding your soul mate, and I hated it.

* * *

I'm uploading right after finishing the chapters so when Tuesday begins it may not be as how it is now, also, reviews are highly likeable and accepted.


End file.
